Courage couldn't come at a worse time
by FallenAngelPhoenix
Summary: When Chibs' 21 year old daughter comes back to Charming she turns quite a few heads.I don't own SOA that would be Kurt Sutter, I only own Jaime and my own odd plotline concerning her. Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own SOA (Thats Kurt Sutter) just Jaime and any other character that I made up. Please review my story. I know I haven't finished my Half Sack story but this one just came to me and I had to write it down. It takes place midway through Season 1. _

"What's up with them all? Why are they acting so weird?" The Prospect asked Jax

"Chibs' kid moves over here today, shes just turned 21, so they are all going to try their hand at her. Especially Juice, Last time she was here he was a prospect and he had a massive crush on her... apparantly all that pussy he's had since then hasn't changed anything..." Jax answered

"Alright Ok"

"Hey! Do you think you could say to Cherry to show her around?"

"Yeah man I'll say to Cherry."

"Thanks."

Jax lit up a smoke and headed towards the exit. He stood there for a while thinking about the mayhem that was about to occur. A catalysmic amount of events. He laughed to himself at the thought of half of the club members falling over each other for a chance to get into Jaime's pants. He knew that there was only one of them who wanted it more than anything.

-_**Jaime's P.O.V**_-

Not much had changed since I had last been in Charming. Charming never changed. Only the people changed. After years of saving up the little money I earned as Bar staff, I was finally moving away from crime ridden streets of Glasgow to Charming (where it was just as crime ridden but more protected). Living in Glasgow wasn't easy, all the gang activity there made it hard for a young woman, like me, to feel safe walking home in her own area. No - one really looked out for each other. Hell it was like that in the entire UK and Ireland. Politics, war, religion, you name it, it was fought over. Charming wasn't any different but at least I could look forward to being protected.

-_**Jax's P.O.V**_-

"Here she comes boys!" the sound of Chibs' voice followed by his infectious laugh interrupted my thoughts. The rest of the club watched as Juice, Tig and Bobby all ran around like headless chickens. Readyin themselves for Jaime's arrival and now it was here they were even worse. Tig was trying to look a sauve as he could, Bobby had his Elvis impersonation outfit on to try and impress her with a son or two and Juice, well lets just say Juice isn't the smartest of people, smart on a intelectual level but when it came to common sense he was none the wiser, he was just standing there smiling his goofy smile. Actually he had been smiling so long now it was starting to creep the shit out of me!

"What the hell is this shit?" There was only one person in the world who's heels could accompany that voice... Gemma Teller.

"That would be my daughter coming to Charming."

"Oh Jesus Christ! Don't they know anything about women?" She glanced at the rest of the club and their faces were complete amusement "Your right look who it is I'm talking about! Whats the big deal anyway."

"Well considering shes turned 21 now and is officially an adult I would say that one of them want her as their old lady and the other two just want to hit that." Clay replied.

"Chibs your alright with your daughter being passed around like a piece of meat?"

"Of course not! Any of them lay a finger on her I'll give one of their balls to Half - Sack here!" He slapped Half Sack on the back "Its just entertainment, I know my daughter and she wouldn't go for any of these clowns anyway. Shes a good girl."

"You know good girls are just bad girls that don't get caught don't you?" Opie mentioned. They all laughed.

She stepped out of the cab and headed over towards the group. By now Tig, Bobby and Juice had all joined us. She smiled.

"Prospect! Pick up the lady's bags and take them to her room will ya?"

- _**Jaime's P.O.V **_-

I walked into the clubhouse it was the same as it allways was. A couple of hours passed while I was catching up with everyone. As the light started to fade away the music started to get louder and I knew what that meant. Party. I spent most of my night sitting with Half Sack and his Old Lady ,Cherry, they were really cool around my age which was great. Meant I had some people my age to talk to. I got up to get myself another beer, I turned around nearly headbutting someone in the process.

"Hey! Hi Jaime, hows things? Long time no see, last time I was here I was just a prospect but I finally got my patch!"

"Oh yeah! Hi...You!" I lightly punched him in the arm. He didn't look happy atall. At that point I noticed that a few people were staring.

He walked away apparantly I had done something to upset him. I turned to my dad.

"Did I do something wrong?"

/ 10 mins later /

I walked outside and noticed he was sitting on a bench smoking a fag and drinking. He tossed he beer bottle. I walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"Look I'm sorry if I offended you in there..."

"Yeah right! Look I don't need your pity! I just thought..."

"You just thought what?"

"Nevermind!" He stood up to walk away but I quickly reacted and stopped him. I pushed him back down on the bench. I straddled his his hips. He looked confused. "I don't get it, what are you doing?"

"I knew your name the whole time Juice, I just wanted to play hard to get..."

"I haven't seen you since you were 18, I think thats hard enough to get."

He smiled a sly smile, I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to make the first move. And I did. I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him closer to me. He shoved his toungue into my mouth deepening the kiss and making me feel hot under the collar. I pulled away giving us some air. I made a motion as to kiss him again and when I didn't I smiled.

"Why do you got to tease me?"

"Because thats just who I am..."


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling groggy I opened my eyes and scrunched my face up as the light poured in from the window. I wasn't alone in the room. Juice was snoring, loudly, right next to my ear. I hoped to god I didn't do anything stupid as I noticed that he was wearing nothing but boxers and I was only wearing a t -shirt. At that moment the door opened... Oh my god my dad!

"Oh shit! Dad!"

"Alright you little fucker wake up!" He said whilst throwing a glass of water over Juice.

"Hmmm... What th... Oh fuck shit Chibs!" Juice jamp up and put on his clothes whille I just stood there wide eyed watching the drama unfold "I...ummm... we didn't do ANYTHING I swear!" now his eyes were wide and he had his hands in front of his crotch to protect himself, I knew what Chibs was capable of when he was angry...

"I know, my daughter isn't a whore... shes not like the other girls around here. Doesn't take cum shots to the face at every chance she gets." Juice half smiled at Chibs. He was dressed now.

"Whats up?"

"Were going out. Clay and Tig are meeting with the IRA tonight. We need to get some money... Half Sack is babysitting today." he smirked then looked toward me as Half Sack enetered the room

"I'm not a fucking baby I don..." Before I coud finish my sentence Chibs was out the door Juice followed behind leaving just me and Half Sack. "Ok I'm going to get changed and the is it ok if I watch some TV and have some candy?" I said in a mocking baby voice.

"Umm..."

"Don't answer that!" I turned to start getting undressed I was about to lift my top off when I turned around to see Half Sack still standing there. "Are you actually going to watch me change?"

He looked very uncomfortable and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No... sorry." He walked out the room and I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white tank top. I grabbed my black ankle boots and put them on. When I got out the room Half Sack was standing outside the door.

"This is going to be fun..." I mumbled to myself. Heading to the clubhouse I grabbed a beer and handed one to Half Sack. "Soooo hows you and Cherry- Bomb?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know... sex?" He spluttered his beer all over the bar counter.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Don't really, just trying to make so worthwhile small talk." I smiled and walked outside. I drew a pack of smokes and lit one of them and offered one to Half Sack. " Charming's soo quiet... its allways been quiet. I like it."

"Yeah me too. Is it a big change from Glasgow then?"

Taking a drag of my smoke I replied "Very different. But thats a good thing, I didn't have family there, I have family here. My dad and SAMCRO. So what about you? What did you do before joining?"

"I was in the army. Thats how I got my other sack blown off, hence the name Half Sack..."

"Oh! Right I'm sorry. Can you still have babies?" I looked at him. I was pretty sure I knew the answer allready as he was laughing.

"Yeah I can still have babies."

"With Cherry?" I smiled a coy smile at him and he smiled back playfully pushing me.

After that day me and Half Sack became very good friends. He had to leave for a while when the rest came back. Him and Juice were out working. I looked out the window and noticed an ambulance approaching and that Half Sack was driving.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah we were just thinking the same thing..." Tigs voice said from behind.

Half Sack had stolen an ambulence to try and sell it to get some money. I will admit, that boy really doesn't give blondes a good name... This was my cue to walk away and not ask any questions. I liked being alone it gave me time to think about everything, like the first time I met Juice... We barely said two words to each other or he spoke to me and I giggled the whole time. I was so young and naive its amazing how certain events can change you...

"You wanting a drink there?" Opie called from behind the bar.

"Yeah just a beer." He tossed me the beer and I opened it.

I more or less grew up with Opie and Jax they were like the brothers I never had, well they were when I was in Charming. My mum was a prostitute and didn't look after me well. I rebelled in my teens, smoking, drinking doing anything I could get away with until one day when we ditched school to get drink and after drinking alot we wanted to head to this guys house who my best friend Simone liked. It wasn't that far but there was a busy road we had to cross. It all happened so fast, one minuet we were laughing and messing around and the next my best friend was face down to the road. She lived but she lost the use of her legs was reduced to a wheelchair, we lost contact her mum and dad blamed me for the incident, hell I blamed me for the Incident. After that day I calmed down. Left school and got a job. I was 17.

Chibs' phone started to ring and he said it was an emergency. I'm sure it was because they left in the amubulance. When they finally got back I noticed they had someone with them who was injured. I knew it wasn't Clay, but maybe it was Tig. They rushed him into the room that they use for Church. Everyone else left except my dad and Juice.

"I'm going to drop Jaime off at my mums, she'll be safe there. Then I'll head to Tara's and get the medical supplies."

"Wait! What the hell's going on?" Jax grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"We have to get you out of here, something big is about to do down." At that I grabbed a couple of my things and headed out the door. Climbing on the back of Jax's bike I knew it was serious. Fear washed over me. I felt numb and cold. I really didn't want to loose any more family. I couldn't handle that.

I couldn't sleep so I just stayed up and talked with Gemma late into the night. Gemma was more like a sister to me than a mum. I could tell her everything. Even when I lived in Glasgow I would phone her first if I had a problem. She was the one who told me about sex. That was an awkward day. At around 11.45pm she got up and started getting ready for bed, before she left the dining room she turned to me.

"One day I'll teach you how to shoot a gun." She smiled at me and walked off.

I took one last drag of my smoke and put it out and headed off to bed. That night I dreamt about everything I had been through and just how thankfull I was that I had a really great family.

/ The next day /

I walked into the clubhouse and it was unusually silent. Gemma followed close behind me. I opened the door to the meeting room...

"Hey! Hey there Jaime!" I looked Juice up and down not really focusing on him but on the man lying down next to him.

"Hi Juice... I just wanted to ask... Oh my god, do you have your finger in his ass?" He looked a little embarassed and awkward

"Umm not in his actually asshole but in his ass cheek." He kinda smiled. I grimaced.

"Yeah thats kinda still gay. Ok well when you get your hand out of his ass we need to talk." I went to hug him and realised that it would be very awkward and ended up half hugging him.

"I know. Ok I'll see you later then."

I headed to my room and started getting undressed to go for a shower. When I was all clean and washed I grabbed a denim skirt and vest top, shoved on my brown Ugg boots and headed back into the clubhouse. Half Sack was there and I really needed to talk to someone. He was the only one I could tell.

"Sack could I maybe talk to you?"

"Sure whats up?"

"Like in private?"

"Ok give me 2 secs." We headed outside together and I sat down on the bench just outside the clubhouse. I pulled out a smoke and lit it.

"I've got to tell someone this."

"Never start a sentence with that around here... Its never good news."

"Well then your not going to like whats coming... The real reason I left Glasgow is because of my ex, he was violent, he hurt me alot." I paused and looked at the cigarette I was holding not making eye contact with Half Sack. "Him and his friends left me for dead one night after they..." I stopped tears were starting to form "They beat me, because I wouldn't have sex with them. Luckily it stopped at the beating because someone must have heard my screams and phoned the police."

I turned to him and he put his arm around me and pulled me into an embrace. There was nothing romantic or sexual about it. He was just letting me know that he was here for me.

"Hey Jaime! Gemma said I might find you out here with..." Juice came strolling out of the door and I as I looked at him I realised what he thought was going on...

"Oh shit!" i jamp away from Half Sack and started running towards Juice he was storming towards me, well maybe it was Half Sack. I swear if looks could kill...

"What the fuck? Last night you're telling me how much you like me and that you have liked me since we first met and now I find you out here with him!"

"I'm just going to you know take a walk..." Sack looked awkward and started off away from me and Juice. Juice went to go after him...

"NO!" I grabbed his arm and he turned towards me he tried to shrug me off but I was alot stronger than I looked. "Listen to me, there is nothing going on with me and Half Sack. Were just friends, Ok?"

"Oh yeah? Looked like you's were more than just friends!"

"Ok maybe best friends, but nothing is going on. Like I said last night I like you! Not him you! I don't deal well with jealousy so please deal with i." I seemed to get through to him and he calmed down.

"Ok." He inhaled and his nostrils flared. "I'll try. Its just that around here you never know who a girls been with."

"Excuse me! I'm not a fucking sweetbutt or a fucking crow eater either! Anyway I did actually want to talk to you about something..." I walked back over to the bench again and told my story over again about my ex and his friends. I told him about when my best friend got knocked down, my drinking, drug abuse. Everything. I was falling for him. No wait I had allready fell for him when we first met. I was allready in love.


	3. Chapter 3

/ A Few Days Later /

ATF were back in town this meant bad news for the club and for all of the club members Old Ladies. By the time I had woken up they had allready arrested Luaan Delany for possesion and intent to distribute. They were going after all the ones who had the most to loose. Luckily for me I had no outstanding criminal charges or offences. Me and Juice headed out for the day. Chibs didn't want to risk anything happening to me so he mentioned to Clay that we could use a day of just 'us' time. We decided to go to the beach and take my car (1967 Chevrolet Impala) as his bike couldn't fit the towels, food,etc...

When we arrived at the beach we set down some towels to sit on and grabbed the cool box with the food and beers. I took off my top and jeans to reveal my bikni underneath (black with pink flowers), I could tell that Juice loved every minuet of it. I lay down on the towel to sunbathe. Juice just sat there drinking and listening to his iPod (he may not have common sence but holy crap is he good when it come to technology). I kept catchin him glancing over at me while I was sunbathing.

"See something you like?" I couldn't help it the question just came out.

"Oh Yeah!" He moved from where he was sitting to right next to me. I looked up at him, he was now hovering above me blocking my sunlight. I pushed him out of the way but that seemed to spurr him on more and he rolled me on top of him.

"What can't wait any longer?"

"Nope, besides the only reason I came here was to be with you. I don't really like the beach." I leaned down closer to him, my face and inch from his...

"Well you will just have to wait like all the other good boys." I grinned a sly grin. I knew I was just being a tease now. I moved my hips slightly and felt him stiffen beneath me.

"I can't!" He grabbed my neck from behind and locked both of us in a passionate kiss. He rolled over so as that he was on top of me now. His hands had started on the back of my neck and were now slowly making their way down my body. His right hand found my breast and he started to massage it, at first gently then it become more rough and intense his other hand was placed on my thigh, keeping a good grip on me. I started to move my hands down his chest and slip them under his T - Shirt. I was really getting into it...

_Ring ... Ring ... Ring ..._

Juice and I groaned in unison and it wasn't in a good way. I reached over and grabbed my phone.

"Hello..."

_"Hi, it's me Sack." _

"Yeah I know I saw the caller I.D. What's up?"

_"Cherry's been arrested..."_

"What the fuck? Really? For what?" He explained the situation to me and I told him to call me if anything changed. After the phone call me and Juice packed up the gear and started heading back to Charming.

Me and Juice didn't talk much on the way back. We didn't have much to talk about anyway. When we arrived it was allready dark, pulling into Teller - Morrow, no - one was around. I just grabbed the stuff I had and headed to the room I stayed in at Teller -Morrow. Juice had more or less moved in here with me. I lay down on the bed and he lay next to me and wrapped his arms around me. Snuggling into his chest I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke to the very loud snoring of Juice next to my face. I realised I was still wearing what I had worn the previous day and decided to shower. I didn't bother locking the door before jumping in, hoping slightly that Juice might wake up, hear me in the shower and come and join me. He didn't. He was still sleeping by the time I got dressed (I was wearing my denim miniskirt, with a black tank top and black military boots) so I just left him and headed to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee. I then headed outside to see if anyone was working in the garage. As I was walking over I sparked up a cigarette.

"Hi dad, so what news of Cherry and Luaan?"

"Well Cherry's out of jail and by the way Cherry isn't Cherry. Its Rita."

"I'm sorry what?" I scrunched my face together not quite understanding what he was saying.

"Her name isn't Cherry it's Rita." I gave him a confused look. "Long story I'll tell you later." I nodded. "Anyway getting off track basically Jax broke her out of jail cause she was going to rat and now shes heading with Cammy Hayes to Ireland."

"Oh no!" My face was a total look of disbelief. "When is she going?"

"Sometime today."

I handed half of the cigarette to my dad. " Well I've got to go see her before she leaves."

"Why?"

"Her and Half Sack are really my only friends here, I mean sure I get on with everyone but I can actually talk to them about stuff that I can't with anyone else."

"Ok well they are up at the cabin."

"Thank you." At that I jumped in my car and headed up to the cabin. I got there just as Cherry was coming out of the cabin.I ran towards her and flung my arms around her neck.

"I'm going to miss you so much babygirl." I wasn't crying I knew that we would speak on the phone.

"You too." She started towards the truck and gave Half Sack one last kiss before getting into the truck. I knew it hurt him to see her go and I wish I could have given anything to get her to stay. I knew I would be devastated if that was Juice so I didn't even want to think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next 2 months passed somewhat eventfully, Bobby got picked up for murdering some douchebag counselman or something (not the he didn't deserve it, he killed McKeevey who I know was a good friend of the club), Donna was killed by someone who wanted to get Opie but got her thinking it was him and Jax and Clay were dissagreeing worse than ever. On another note though Opie went away for a while and was coming back today along with Bobby who was getting out of prison, there was a huge party being thrown for him in his honour and SAMCRO had finally got their warehouse sorted. During those 2 months me and Juice finally had sex for the first time. We had a massive scare right after it when my period was late so I decided to go on the pill.

Juice didn't like using condoms he said (and I quote exactly) "It's like taking a shower with all of your clothes on.". I was helping prepare the setup for Bobby's party with the other Old Ladies (I got the crow about a month ago, situated on my lower hip), Sweetbutts and crow eaters. Gemma had left me in charge because she had to take Abel to hospital for a couple of tests.

Half Sack seemed much better now, his mood had lightened since saying goodbye to Cherry, although I knew he still missed her, I spent most nights with him and the rest of the club (when they weren't out doing 'club bussiness') drinking and partying. Although spending alot of time with him I still felt awkward around Happy. I don't scare easily but holy shit did this guy scare me.

"Hey doll will you fix that banner over there? Thanks!" Since getting the crow they treated me much different than before. Sweetbutts and the crow eaters knew to stay away from Juice and vice versa with the guys. It was like when wolfs mark their territory the rest of the pack know not to go near.

"Hey babygirl, How you doing here?" Gemma walked in with Abel.

"Yeah I'm good, just sorting everything out for Bobby's party. Hows things, is Abel ok?"

"The doc says evertthings fine."

"Thats good." I leaned forward towards Abel and put on one of those voices you do when you talk to babies "Cause we wouldn't want anything happening to this handsome chap." I smiled up at Gemma and she smiled back, she headed over towards Clay while I went behind the bar. I managed to catch the end of what they were discussing and knew they were off for a quickie in one of the unused rooms. Half Sack walked in with a box and was taking it through to the back. I was about to stop him when I realised I wanted to see what would happen. I followed behind staying close enough to hear but far enough away not to be seen.

He opened the door "Oh shit! Balls! Shit! I'm soo sorry. I ... uh...was...just putting this here..."

Thats when I heard Gemma commanding voice "Either join in or get out sparky!"

I was doubled over in laughter when I looked round and saw him going back...

"You didn't really mean that you wanted me to..."

"GET OUT!" Clays booming voice ordered.

He slammed the door shut and walked down the corridor and nearly tripped over me as I was sitting on the floor laughing.

"Thats not cool man."

"Aww come on aye it is." I was still laughing as I followed him back into the bar.

/ A couple of hours later /

Everyone was having a great time at the party. By now it was dark and we were just waiting for Bobby to show up. I heard a car pulling into TM and noticed it was a Merc (thats unusual for ATF) I turned to Half Sack and Juice who looked equally as confused as me.

"Garage is closed!" Clay mentioned to the men who stepped out of the car.

"We're not here for repairs." The man in the suit replied. He walked over to Clay. "I understand you are a Camacho fan?" This was more of a statement than a question. He handed Clay a box of cigars which Clay didn't take. Clay said something that I didn't hear. A crowd now gathered around the men. I held Juice's hand tightly as he lead me over to the crowd.

"Just dropping by to give you a little friendly advice." The other man now spoke. He was wearing a white shirt with black trousers. He handed Clay a card.

"And what advice would that be?"

"We feel it would be best for our concern if you stopped dealing arms to the One -Niners and Mayans." The guy in the suit said. Everyone laughed at this remark. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Telling SAMCRO what to do.

"I don't even know what your talking about? We're just mechanics and Harley lovers." Clay replied, while still laughing.

"Thats one of Darby's guys, my friend." Tig motioned with his head to one of the guys with the two guys who were speaking.

The man in the suit replied "Darby is one of my supporters." I knew what this meant. White power. They hated coloured people. Because I was dating a man of colour this pissed me off alot. I wanted to punch that smug bastards face in. Juice felt me tense up and he pulled me closer to him. They continued talking for a while, when the guy in the suit finally finished talked he left the cigars at Clays feet and walked back to his car. Clay handed over the guys card to Juice and asked him to find out info on him.

There was cheering and applause as ATF drove into TM and Bobby was finally released. He spent no time fucking about. He went straight for the booze and then inside for some Crow Eaters. Gemma left to go check on Abel and Tara then home.

Me and Juice stayed up really late then in a drunken haze me and Juice left to go have sex in my room but before we weven got our trousers completely off we had passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

I was awakened in the early hours of the morning by my phone ringing, luckily it didn't stir Juice. I answered it without looking at the called I.D. It was Gemma and it sounded important. I still had my clothes on... kinda I pulled my jeans up and headed out the door. I made sure not to make a noise as I was leaving, I didn't want to risk waking anyone up. When I got outside the fresh air hit me like a ton of bricks and I doubled over and emptied my stomach contents outside the clubhouse... This was going to be a long day.

I pulled up to Tara's house and headed in I was greeted by the faces of Chief Unser, Tara and oh my god Gemma. I ran to her side.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Use your imagination..." I looked at Tara then at Unser and I knew. Tara wanted to get her to a hospital but Gemma wouldn't have it. She didn't want anyone to know what happened to her, it was to hurt the club. I wanted to kill the dirty bastards who done this to her! I hated them and I know that hate is a strong word to use, but that is why I used it.

We decided to use Abel as an excuse to get Gemma into hospital so no-one would know what happened to her. Gemma and Tara piled into my care while I drove. Tara was tending to her wounds in the car. They headed inside while I waited in the car, they told me that the nanny would follow behind us.

Tara took Gemma into the examination room while I waited in the waiting area for her, thats when I noticed Clay and Tig heading along. Shit! They came into the waiting room and sat down next to me.

"What yous doing here?"

"Unser said Gemma was in an accicent. We're here to see if my Old Lady is alright." Clay replied. "Isn't that why you're here?" I simply nodded not really knowing what to say.

We sat for about 10 minuets before I heard the familiar voices of my dad and a pulley being dragged along the corridors. As the pulley came into view I saw Bobby was unconsious lying on it with my dad on top of him and Juice and Sack at either end obviously guiding it here. Opie followed behind walking.

Tig leaned against the door fram "Hows the homecoming Queen?"

"He's a little green..." They chuckled. My stomach done a flip and I decided to get up and take a walk to where Gemma was being examined. Juice followed.

"Hey!Hey! Wait up! Where did you go to? I woke up this morning and you were gone? Must have left pretty early..." Shit what would I say...

"Well I felt sick so I went a drive to clear my head, then Unser called and told me Gemma had been in an accident and I went to Tara's and took them here..." I smiled slightly.

"Ok, so do you know what happened?"

"Not really... She was in shock when I saw her and didn't say much." I don't know if he could tell that I was lying to him. It didn't seem like he did. That was when Unser appeared and asked to see me. (Thank god!)

"I'll see you later baby, ok?" I kissed him on the cheek and he grabbed my arm.

"Yeah I really want to see you to." He winked at me and I blushed. I walked towards Unser who explained the story he had made up to protect Gemmas secret. Tara came out and explained to Clay and the rest of the guys what had 'happened' and that she didn't want any visitors.

I spent the rest of the day with Gemma, Neeta and Abel. Sitting in the chapel situated in the hospital. The guys had gone to sort out some scumbag who was threatening Luann's girls. As it turns out he attacked one of them and she was here at the hospital with Luann. That was why we were in the Chapel in the first place. Hiding from Luann.

I headed back to clubhouse with Gemma and Tara, Neeta was watching Abel for another while. Tara had a medical emergency. (Please god don't let it be Juice.) When we arrived it turns out it was Bobby was shot.

"Looks like this turned out to be a lovely homecoming for you eh Bobby?" I said to him as I eneterd the club house.

Gemma dissappeared and Jax followed. I headed into my room and into the bathroom. I took my jumper off when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and there he was, Juice. He stepped up to me and lifted my top over my head. I undid my trousers and let them fall to the ground. when I looked back he had done the same. I gently slid off his cut and then his top, we both worked away at each others clothes until we had nothing else left. I turned around and put the shower on. Then I turned to him and said...

"So you ready to get dirty while we get clean?" I stepped into the shower and he followed. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We stayed in this position for a while, locked in a lust that neither of us wanted to break. The hot water rained down on our bodies making our bodies hotter and our breathing deepening. I placed my feet back down to the ground and Juice moved his lips away from mine, to my neck and working slowly down my body. He gave one last kiss to just above my bellybutton (which I have pierced) before he made his way to where his tounge wanted to go. I gasped with pleasure as his tounge worked away, giving me a pleasure I had never felt until I met him. His tounge pumped in and out of my pussy which was getting wetter the longer he was there I had to bite my lip to stop from screaming his name. I finally grabbed his head and lifted it up to meet my eyes.

We stood there panting and staring at each other until he swirled me round so as that my back was faced him and entered me. He started off with a slow movement knowing that it was teasing me and I wanted him to go harder and faster. He did this for about 10 minuets before starting to up the speed and pump inside me faster and rougher. By now I felt my legs were about to collapse and I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. He finished not long after myself and when he did I couldn't hold myself up anylonger and had to sit down in the shower. He helped me up and we finished of our shower together then headed off to bed.

It wasn't until the next day I found out that SAMCRO was now partners with Luann and CARACARA. Juice and my dad were headed off there to help with the production of Luanns films.

/ A week later /

I hadn't seen alot of Juice since SAMCRO had become partners with CARACARA, I knew it had something to do with the fact that it was a free porn show for them. I basically helped Gemma run the garage now. I was in and out of her office all the time until eventually I got offered a job. I was standing outside having a smoke when Unser arrived and went in to talk to Gemma.

"Hey babygirl is it ok if you watch over the garage while I go out? Clay sent Bobby to handle Luann's books and shes freaking out."

"Yeah of course, anything you need." I smiled at her and she smiled back. She came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, sweetheart." and she left. I stood at the door and noticed my dad and Juice pull up in their bikes. I headed over to them.

"Hi dad."

"Alright honey." I turned to Juice and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey baby! I miss you where the you been?"

"At CARACARA sorting shit out!"

"Well does my boyfriend have time to spend with me today?"

"Of course, Although theres a party tonight at CARACARA... Mind if I go?"

"No your going out with the guys, just so long at you don't nail any of those skanks there we're fine." I smiled at him and he smiled at me and kissed me back.

"Well you will be there aswell, right?"

"Sure, I finish at half 7 so I'll be there for about 8ish"

I went back to work for the next couple of hours. The guys headed to CARACARA at about half 6 about 10 minuets after they left Gemma came outside a sparked a joint.

"You can go away early if you want, I'll be ok finishing up here."

"You sure Gemma? Cause its really nobother..."

"Nah, go be with your man." She smiled at me and handed me the rest of the joint which I took. Once I had finished I headed over to CARACARA. I walked in and it was like a fucking orgy I saw the girl Jax was with earlier Ima running away from the toilets.

I scanned the room looking for Juice I was having a hard time finding him. When I did find him nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. There right in front of me was him getting his dick sucked by another girl and near him my dad laughin with another of the skanks and Sack making out with another.

I couldn't stop myself I charged over to where Juice was and grabbed her by the hair. I tossed her across the room where she landed on her knees, I grabbed the side of her face lifted my knee and smashed it into her face. She fell back on the floor and before I knew what I was doing I was raining punches down on the little bitches face. I was grabbed by a strong pair of hands which I knew to be Juices...

"GET OFF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He let go and I noticed the gathering round me. I looked from each SAMCRO member and then looked at Juice I held his gaze longer than the rests. I ran out of the studios holding back tears, I had never felt such pain or betrayel before.

"Jaime, wait! Jaime!" Sack grabbed my left arm and I turned and gave him a right hook to the face which floored him. The members had now gathered outside and Jax and Tara had joined by now.

I looked at Juice again and pulled a face of disgust "I'm done with you." I mamnged to say although my voice was shaking. I looked at them all. "I'm done with all of you, I just...I just hate you all soo much!" I screamed the last part and ran off. No-one chased me this time.

I managed to make my way to a bench and sit. I had never felt like this before it was like I could never be happy again. I reached into my bag and found what I was looking for the painkillers I allways had with me for cramp or headaches. I headed to the nearest shop and purchased a half bottle of vodka. I walked back to the bench and took the whole bottle of painkillers along with a huge serving of vodka. It didn't take long for the painkillers to work their magic. I lay there on the bench waiting for death to overtake me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**- Hale's P.O.V -**_

I was just sitting in my car when I noticed the young woman lying spread eagled on the bench a few feet away. I sped up my car and quickly jumped out of the car. I made sure to feel for a pulse. (Thank God) There was one there, faint, but there. I picked her up and placed her in the back of the car. I threw her bad on the chair next to me and turned my sirens on speeding to St. Thomas. I looked in the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of her. I knew her, it was Chibs' kid.

I arrived at St. Thomas within 10 minuets and she was wheeled off to get her stomach pumped. I headed back out and headed to Teller Morrow. As I stepped out of the car I was greeted by the unfriendly faces of SAMCRO.

"What the hell you want Hale?"

"Hello to you too Clay. Actually I'm here about Jaime..." Everone stopped talking and Chibs appeared from nowhere and said...

"Whats up? She been in an accidenct?"

"She hasn't been in an accident" they all sighed with relief "but..." they all seemed to listen more intently. "I found her on a bench not far from CARACARA studios. It looked like she had taken an overdose. I found these..." I produced the painkillers and handed them to Tara who was examining them "and a half bottle of vodka lying next to her. She's at St. Thomas now getting her stomach pumped, but they don't know how many she took or how strong they are...I'm sorry." I really was. I had seen her around over the years and knew she was a good kid.

_**-Jaime's P.O.V -**_

"Go away, what part of I hate all of you didn't you under stand?" I croacked, my throat felt really dry and rough but I guess thats what happens when you get your stomach pumped. I looked at Half Sack and just felt all the betrayel come rushing back.

"I know I'm sorry but he said that you said its ok..." I snorted.

"Why would I have said its ok for him to get a blow job off another girl?"

"Well technically you said yous wouldn't be ok if he nailed another girl, he only got a blow job." My eyes narrowed at this comment.

"If I could actually move I would give you another black eye to match that one..." My pitch changed from angry to hurt. Turning my head away "Please...Sack just leave." He nodded and left I just started crying. I was leaving this place I never wanted to see any of them again. I looked up to see Juice standing there talking to Sack. I closed my eyes and pretened to be sleeping. I heard the room door open and close.

"Jaime...Look I know you can hear me just like I know your not really sleeping cause when your really sleeping your eyes flicker and also your jaw is clenched..."

"Trying to make me feel better with creepy facts? Juice I don't want to talk to you, ok so could everyone please just leave me alone!" I shouted the last part which alerted the nurse standing outside me room and she ushered Juice out.

I fell back asleep and woke up the next morning to find Jax sitting on the chair next to my bed. Him, Gemma and Tara were the only ones I was talking to. I even phoned Cherry and told her everything that happened. She offerend me a place to stay in Ireland and that was exactly where I was headed, once I got out of this hospital.

"Whats up Jax?"

"Jaime I have some really bad news... Its about your dad..." I felt all the colour from face drain as he explained what happened my brain couldn't register. I heard a noise that was new to me it sounded like some kind of animal wailing, I noticed that Juice had came running in and thats when I realised _I _was the wailing animal.

"No,no, no! He can't die! He wouldn't know how much I really loved him if he did. I cant handle it. Please I need to go see him." Jax and Juice helped me to the room he was in. I sat on the chair next to his bed, I took his hand in mine. I hated seeing him like this, so weak and helpless.

"We'll leave you alone." Jax whispered and I nodded.

"Dad. If you can hear me, I'm sorry please don't hate me." I could barely get the words out because I was crying so much. Eventually the nurse came and told me it was time to leave.

I went back to my room and realised just how selfish I was being. Sure I had felt betrayed but I knew what I signed up for in my heart of hearts. I knew the lifestyle they had.

Lying down I went back to that night and realised that if any of them thought I would have acted this way they wouldn't have let Juice do what he did... I didn't blame them anymore, I was ready to forgive and move on. Nearly losing someone you care about makes you see things differently. I lifted up the hospital gown and glanced at my hip where my crow tattoo was. I knew what it meant. Even if Juice went off and had sex with other people or got his dick sucked by tarts I would be the one waking up to him, I would be the one who he comes home to, I am the one he loves. I put my gown down, smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

I was awoken in the morning by the nurse coming in to take some blood, running some tests. I winced as she put the needles into my arm.

"Don't like needles then I take it?"

"Do you?"

"Good point, in all fairness no-one likes needles, but its necessary." I grinned at her and she let out a laugh.

"Yeah it does help actually. Thats it all done." She got up and started to walk away then stopped and turned round. "Oh! I forgot to mention your dads awake. Hes been asking for you." The nurse left and I practically jumped out of the bed. I walked into the room he was in, he looked at me. I couldn't tell if he was happy to see me or not though.

"Jaime... I'm sorry I didn't..." I walked over to his bed and placed my hand on his cutting him off.

"Dad, honestly don't worry about it. I knew what I was getting into. Its just hard to ignore when its right in your face." He smiled and we sat talking for ages. I stayed in his room all day. Tara was in and out a couple of times but none of the Sons had appeared to see how he was doing.

I was just sitting readingThe Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring while my dad watched the TV when Gemma came into the room.

"Gemma! Hows everyone been?" Chibs exclaimed. I glanced up from my book setting it down next to me.

"Should be more worried about how you're doing." She walked over to the bed and fluffed Chibs' pillow. ."Actually thats why I'm here Chibs. The guys have been arrested, Well except Opie,Piney and Half Sack, assault charges. They're in jail."

"What the hell did they do?" I cried, standing up.

"They tried to attack Zobelle at one of his rallys. They thought it would be full of Westons guys." She looked at me.

"It wasn't." I stated plainly.

"No, it wasn't. It was full of men, women and children. Families." She gave Chibs a hug, before walking over to me and doing the same. "I'm sorry for all the bad news this week, but this shits about to get worse before it gets better. Get better, both of yous." And she left.

"I'm going to go to bed." I got up walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you." and I left the room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out for it. I had nightmares all through the night, thinking about them in jail. Juice would not be able to handle jail. He was soo going to end up with some black guy trying to get up his ass. Or worse...

As soon as I woke up I knew something bad was going to happen today. I just didn't know what. One good thing that was happening was that I was getting out of hospital. I visited my dad for a few hours that day again.(I hadn't spent this much time with him...ever) After the accident I enjoyed spending time with people I cared about. I grabbed a pack of smokes from my dads jacket and headed out. I had arranged for Half Sack to come and pick me up.

I headed outside the hospital I lit up. I hadn't had a smoke in days and I definately needed one. I sat down on the bench next to the hospital enjoying my smoke when I noticed David Hale approaching.

"How you doing now?" He called to me, while taking strides closer.

"Yeah I'm ok... well physically at least." I half smiled at him. He was now standing next to me looking down.

"Hows your dad doing?"

"Hes still critical but hes awake so thats good news. Heard anything about Juice and the rest of them?"

"Yeah the bail is a $500,000 a head. Making the total a seven figure number."

"What? Thats bullshit!"

"Thats exactly what Gemma said when she heard. Listen I'm really sorry about all this." He kind of smiled then headed back to his car.

"Hey! Hale!" I ran up to him." Thanks... For you know... saving my life. I appreciate it." He nodded and drove on. I dropped my smoke on the ground and crushed it with my feet. I heard the sound of a motorcycle coming closer...

/ A couple of hours later /

I was just sitting in the clubhouse drinking with Sack, I had apologised to him for being such a bitch, when the phone started to ring. Sack answered he was on the phone for about five minuets when he sat down opposite me. All colour was gone from his face.

"Sack whats up? Is it dad?" I asked barely hiding the panick in my voice. He shook his head.

"N-n-no...nope."

"Then what is it?" My voice rasing. He flinched (prbobally thought I was going to punch him again).

"Umm... it-it's Juice."

"What about Juice?" By now I had stood up and was standing over him. He looked up at me. His eyes were full of pity. I hadn't realised but now I was shaking.

"He's been stabbed. Twice. One of the Aryans." I took a deep breathe and then headed to my room in the clubhouse. I looked under my bed to find that the gun Gemma had given me was still there. She gave the gun to me while Bobby was inside, she also taught me how to shoot and I knew the perfect target.


End file.
